Saving Me
by Troub95
Summary: The Scoobies join forces with the Santos office to tame a rogue slayer.  Please review either good bad or indifferent.  If you don't review how will I know if you like it?
1. Chapter 1

She entered the hotel room and sighed heavily, leaning against the closed door. It had been a long and tiring evening and she just….smelled. The last attack by the Kevlar demon had snuck up on her and if it hadn't been for Faith she wasn't sure she would be standing right now. Things had been just so out of her control lately and that was really all she had left; control. Once again she felt that coming here had been a mistake. Sighing again, she peeled the slime soaked t-shirt over her head and threw it directly in the trash. As she toed off her shoes, she picked up the other presence in her room. With her powers already depleted from a night of combat, she hoped that her adrenaline would make up for the loss. She continued to undress, slowly removing her socks, then carefully peeling off her encrusted jeans; all the while waiting for the presence to make its move.

"You might want to rethink that."

Her hands dropped from her bra clasp with mild relief; at least he wasn't here to kill her.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

"I'm really not up for this tonight."

"So I deducted from your wardrobe. Must have been one hell of a fight; everyone okay?"

"It was just Faith and I and she is fine."

"Are you?"

"Nothing that a long hot shower, some food and a week's worth of sleep can't fix."

"Where is Faith?"

"Pool hall; she has to work off some energy."

"Well as long as you both are okay…"

"Why are you here?"

"We never finished our discussion."

"That was three months ago."

"I guess I have a hard time letting some things go."

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. Remember, Willow, I work for the leader of the free world."

"I can't do this; not now."

"I did as you asked" he stated, blue eyes hard with frustration and an underlying anger. "The apocalypse has passed; we are all still alive; now we _will_ finish our conversation."

"Sam."

"Why don't you take your shower and I'll order you some food."

"Sam."

"Don't worry about rushing; I took some time off, so I can stay as long as I feel is necessary."

"Sam" she sighed.

"Would you like something light to eat or do you feel the need for substance."

"Sam."

"I'll get you a soup and sandwich combo."

"Sam!"

"I'm not leaving so you better get used to it" he snapped, startling Willow. "Now go take your shower."

Vivid blue eyes pierced wide green ones and she realized this was the battle she was going to lose. Resigned, the red head turned towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Irritation swelled through his body as he entered the building. The campaign was over, re-election was theirs and he was supposed to be on vacation; yet again he was sacrificing his personal life for the sake of his country. One failed engagement, one failed father-son relationship, one failed marriage and a long friendship that was being sorely tested was just about enough. He had long gotten over his failed engagement with Lisa; hind sight had proved that it would never have worked. With his father, now dead and gone, he would never get the chance to repair what his father had essentially broken. Eighteen months post-divorce and things were supposed to be looking up but he could never get past the feeling that he just hadn't tried hard enough. Now things with Josh were hanging by a thread simply because they could not see eye to eye on this whole China issue. It seemed that the Deputy Chief of Staff and the Chief of Staff had trouble being in the same room and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from the rest of the staff and more importantly from the president. Now he was being thrown into another situation where he was sure that he would not be fully informed but would be asked to perform miracles. Looking at history, he knew that this is what initially drove a small wedge between he and Toby – trust – and now it appeared that the same thing was going to happen with Josh. It wasn't that he didn't mind not knowing; hell, he knew there were things that he was not supposed to or even allowed to know – that he didn't _want_ to know – but for some reason this was no longer acceptable. Recently, too often, he felt as though he was scrambling just to keep up and this was not an emotion with which he was comfortable. Perhaps it was just time. He had done it once, unsuccessfully, but he had done it. Maybe now was the time to do it again. Maybe this time he would succeed with the great state of Maryland. Andy was planning to leave office and she had already said she would publicly support Sam, as did President Bartlett. Maybe Maryland would give him what California didn't.

Smiling at Ronna, Sam took his seat in the outer office, waiting to be called and he reflected on his last conversation with President Bartlett.

_"You aren't happy."_

_ "Excuse me sir? Of course I am."_

"_Sam," Jed smiled and took his friends hand into his own. "You are not happy and it has nothing to do with your divorce. You are unhappy at the White House."_

"_No sir! I love my job."_

"_Yes, Sam, you do; but you were never meant to be behind the scenes, you aren't wired that way. You were supposed to do your time and then move up to bigger and better things."_

"_Sir –"_

"_Now the timing was off way back when but it was your sense of duty that made you run anyway. I think the time is right to strike again."_

"_Mr. President, I am happy working with President Santos and Josh. I just seem to be off lately."_

"_I think that if you were to really look at yourself, you would see the same thing I do. I see a young man who is no longer just satisfied with being in the back ground not only at work but also in life." Jed leaned back in his wheelchair and studied his young friend. "Do you remember out first chess game?"_

"_Of course" Sam replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "As I remember, you beat me."_

"_Yes but what did I tell you?"_

"_We talked about a lot of things that night; mainly the Taiwan Strait."_

"_I believe I told you two things; two very important things."_

"_Yes sir" Sam answered a shy smile gracing his face. "You told me to 'see the whole board' and you said that I would be president one day."_

"_And you will but only if you can see the whole board."_

"_And the board is telling you that it is time to try again?"_

"_I can't tell you what the board is saying; that is for you to decide. I can tell you that the board does not just include your professional life" Jed replied. He held Sam's gaze for a few more seconds and then slowly turned his chair. "Come on Sam; I think Abby is hiding some scotch in the kitchen. Find it for me and we will talk some more."_

"Sam?"

"Yeah? Sorry, Ronna; I guess I was someplace else."

"The president will see you now."

* * *

><p>"I still say B is smoking some strange weed or something" Faith stated as she closed the car door. "After her experience with the Initiative, I can't believe she is willing to trust someone else in the government. I mean politicians are just a step above vampires."<p>

"Really; I thought politicians were giant snakes who crash high school graduations" Willow sarcastically answered.

"Wow Will! You really aren't pulling any punches! And you are the one who is always telling everyone else that people can change."

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just tired" Willow replied as she pulled their bags out of the trunk. "Anyway, it's not the government; it's Riley and Buffy trusts Riley. Who else are we going to turn to? We need training facilities that aren't constantly bombarded by vamps; we need technology to keep information going between Rome, Tokoyo, London, Cleveland and our home base and we need money" Willow stopped short placing her hand on Faith's forearm, astonishment clouding her eyes. "Oh Gaia, Anya was right all along."

"About what?"

"We need to be charging people" Willow answered her expression still wide with shock. "I can't believe I just said that Anya was right."

"Don't worry Red, your secret is safe with me." Faith whispered before turning to the front desk clerk. The brunette sighed, slightly embarrassed as she locked gazes with the clerk. "I cannot believe I am doing this….Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake checking in."

Willow turned away from the desk so she could hide her smile. She studied the lobby as Faith checked them in to the Watergate hotel. Willow wished that she was not here on business; she would love to explore the city and drink in the history.

"Ms. Blake? A crate for a Shaggy Rogers arrived in your care; it has been placed in your room."

"Thank you" Willow replied her eyes darting to Faith. As they walked to the elevators, she pulled the slayer in close. "I thought I was Velma? And who is Shaggy?"

"Does it really matter who is who? As for the Shaggy part, I think Andrew was having a little fun. Spike will go ballistic when I tell him."

Their laughter mingled together as the doors closed.

"You two birds have your laughs but Andrew is going to get it when we get back" Spiked hissed as the trio exited the car. "I'll show him Shaggy."

"Give it a rest man; it's not like he did any damage or anything" Faith stated as she took in her surroundings. "Maybe he just meant screwing or something. Can you two believe this? Two years ago I was a wanted felon and now I'm getting ready to have a sit down with the President of the United States. Damn!"

"I'm nervous; I feel a little out of control."

"Of course you are Will."

"Careful Slayer, you didn't see the witch out of control."

"Neither did you; you were off getting all souled up for your honey. How'd that turn out for you?"

"Sod off" Spike hissed before turning to Willow. "Not feeling the bad mojo, are you?"

"Not the kind of control I'm talking about, Spike but thank you for asking" Willow answered with a smile and a soft pat on his shoulder. "There is something in the air; something not altogether nice."

"I feel it too; wonder what the nasties are up to now" Faith whispered as she followed her friends. "Do you think they know?"

"Who? Know what?"

"Do you think the demons know that we are meeting with the Initiative?"

"I told you the Initiative is no longer in operation" Willow replied. "As to what the supernatural realm knows; with our luck, I'm sure they do."

"Hang on Pet" Spike grabbed Willows arm blocking the trio from progressing through an iron gate. "These blokes know right? I don't have anything to worry about right?"

"Thinking we should have brought a broom" Faith joked.

"Other than Riley, no one knows you are…special. Riley swore on pain of death that your secret is safe. Why can't we go someplace warm? How come Andrew and Xander get to go to the tropics and we always get snow?"

"Most demons aren't bothered by the cold or the heat for that matter" Spike answered, leaning up against the guard shack as Willow handed the guard some documents. The trio was silent as the guard checked their credentials before motioning them to move forward.

"I can understand the heat" Faith stated as she let Willow pass her, "but the cold? You would think that since most of you are from hell…"

"You know slayer if it wasn't for Red I'd…"

"You would be a pile of dust and you know it. Remember that you aren't with the slayer that has a thing for vamps with souls. Why aren't you with Angel anyway? I thought birds of a feather like to stay together."

"I could ask the same of you; why are you with the good girls?"

"Would you two stop it? Faith is here because Buffy wants her here and the same goes for you. Angel and Buffy talked and if what we think is coming _is_ in fact coming; they think I'll need you. Now can we please get to where we are going?" Willow walked a few steps before stopping suddenly, her eyes closed. "There is something…a demon…tall, thick and mad."

"Does he have a Freddy kind of hand" Faith asked as she and Spike turned their backs to Willow.

"Yes" she replied opening her eyes. Her green eyes widened as she turned and looked over her friends' shoulders. "That would be him."

"Stay Red" Spike commanded as he and Faith rushed the demon.

Willow watched as Spike and Faith tag teamed the demon while trying to avoid the knife like fingers. As each friend tumbled and spun they were able to get a few solid hits in and it appeared that her allies were going to be able to hold their own against the mystery demon. Willow felt the same tingling that had alerted her to their attacker. Her eyes scanned the lawn and driveway as Faith flipped the demon onto its back holding its arm out so Spike could snap the blades off the demon's hand. Willows green eyes grew wider before she began to chant in her head while she called for her friends to gather around her. As the wind swirled around the red head, Spike and Faith continued to battle the demon. Both felt the electricity cracking around them as Spike pinned the demon to the ground and Faith quickly broke its neck. They both turned to Willow just in time to see her shoot a ball of fire over their heads taking aim at one of the three other demons who had joined them. The demon stumbled backwards before gathering itself for another attack. Spike jumped on the second demon while Faith dropped to the ground and performed a round kick on the third demon that was charging her. As she pounded hit after hit on the third demon, she noticed the first demon rising from the ground.

"Damn! These bastards just won't die!"

She and Spike moved so that their backs were to each other as the four demons circled.

"I don't even know what they are" Spiked hissed. "Any ideas Slayer?"

"Hey, I leave all the book stuff up to the geeks. I'm just here to kick some ass."

"How can we kill them if they won't stay dead!"

Electricity shot down from the sky hitting the fourth demon in the head and driving him into the ground. All motion stopped; the demons remained confused as to what killed one of their kind. Spike shifted he gaze to the gaping hole in the ground before turning back to the slayer.

"Guess all we needed was the witch." Faith smirked and turned her gaze to Willow preparing to let her friend take out the rest of the demons. Her brown eyes widened as she started to run to Willow, screaming her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt Santos continued to peer at his guests wondering if every last one of them had completely lost their mind. The only two people who seemed to be flabbergasted were Josh and Sam. Matt's brown eyes looked at each military advisor and then settled on the blue ones of his predecessor.

"Seriously?"

"Matt, I know it's a lot to take in; Lord knows you should have seen my reaction when I found out. And Leo! He was insisting that Fitz and Nancy get checked out at Washington Memorial" Jed Bartlett answered with a chuckle. "I had this exact conversation with my predecessor and I can tell you that Mike, Rollie and Kate are not trying to pull off some elaborate hoax."

"What about the other departments? FBI? NSA? Do they know?"

"Yes, sir; all department heads know of the situation" Kate replied moving forward in her chair. "The only reason your office is kept in the dark is so that you can claim –"

"Plausible deniability."

"Yes sir."

"Why do you know? You are no longer NSA; did you know when you worked with Nancy?"

"No sir. I was briefed when Dr. McNally placed me in charge of the group formally known as the Initiative just after she took the position you offered."

"What about Arnie?"

"Matt, everyone who needs to know, knows. You three are the only ones who don't" Jed gently stated.

"Excuse me" Josh interjected, confusion marring his face. "Why didn't I know when you did sir?"

"Because, Josh, I decided to leave you out of it. You were up to your chin with your Mary Marsh fiasco and I wasn't so inclined to give you any more information that might just be blurted out on national television" Jed answered, narrowing his eyes at his old Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Yes sir" Josh responded as he tried to sink back into the couch.

"Kate, what is the plan" Sam questioned pulling the focus away from his friend.

"I'll leave that up to Commander Finn."

All heads turned to a young man who promptly jumped to his feet.

"Actually, I'm leaving that up to the Scoobies who…excuse me, the group who are due to arrive shortly."

"Scoobies" President Santos questioned.

"Yes sir" Riley answered sheepishly ducking his head. "It's more of a pet name they gave themselves."

"Well that explains the names on my calendar" the president remarked as he rose to his feet. Matt walked to the door, opened it "Ronna, are our guests in the Roosevelt room?"

"They haven't arrived yet, sir."

Matt nodded his head before turning back to the group in his office, motioning them to follow. As the group joined their leader, Eric, the president's personal aid, came running around the corner, quickly stopping in front of the group just outside of Josh's office. Confusion quickly spread through the small group before Josh noticed the lighting outside his window. He walked through his office, his eyes widening as lighting seemed to shoot right out the sky into the ground.

"What the hell?"

The other quickly gathered around the small window, taking in the sight of Willow, Faith and Spike fighting.

"Jesus" Kate whispered before turning to Mike, who was already on the phone. Kate vaguely heard Mike give the command, her attention now diverted to the agents who were storming Josh's office, with Helen Santos, Donna Moss and Abby Bartlett in tow. Agents surrounded the group and quickly moved them into the Oval Office, astonishment marring every face. Even though they could no longer see the lawn outside of Josh's window, every eye was on the windows as lighting crashed again and again. Kate moved her gaze across the party and the hair rose on the back of her neck.

"Where are Sam and Agent Finn?"

* * *

><p>Riley and Sam made it out of the building just as Mike was crashing the west wing. Sam screeched to a halt as Riley shouted orders into his wrist communicator. Lighting was hitting the ground with enough ferocity to create small craters. He was about to run to Riley when several other agents passed him, joining the fray of humans and what Sam could only describe as monsters. His blue eyes fell on a dark headed woman, whose eyes were closed and arms were raised toward the sky. Though it was impossible, Sam couldn't help but think that she was controlling the lighting. He also saw a monster running towards her. Without thought, Sam rushed towards the dark headed woman and grabbed her arm just as the monster's hand reached her chest. Sam jerked Willow against him and heard her cry out just before another body slammed into them, pushing them all to the ground. Almost instantaneously, Sam experienced four different sensations. First and foremost was the vibrations running from his hand up into his arm and then radiating throughout his body; second was the weight that had lessened as Faith jumped back to her feet; third was the pain running through his chest and finally he realized that his shirt was wet. Upon hearing someone shouting a name, Sam came to the rest of his senses and he struggled to disengage himself from the body on top of him. He gently rolled Willow to one side and tried to claim ownership of his hand still clasped with hers. His blue eyes ran from their joined hands, the source of the vibrations, up to her face. He gasped as he took in her features, his gaze locked on Willow's black eyes.<p>

"Willow!" Faith spared a glance at her friend as she continued to keep one of the creatures at bay. "Will, do something!"

Willow jerked her eyes away from Sam but tightened her hold on his hand. She looked around her and realized that their team of fighters was considerably out numbered. Apparently, the initial attackers had friends. Willow closed her eyes and reached out to each human and called them all to her. At once Faith, Spike, Riley and his agents circled around Sam and Willow. Willow threw her arm in the air and Sam watched as a light enclosed the group. She began to chant, her grip on Sam hand tightening even more. Sam, urged by fear and knowledge he couldn't explain, pulled her closer and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Willow winced but continued to chant, leaning back against Sam's chest. The former speech writer was speechless; words had never failed Sam but it would be days later before he would be able to explain what had actually happened.

Sam felt a hand descend on each of his shoulders. He looked up to each owner and saw that each hand belonged to one of the woman's friends; this woman that they called Willow. The vibrations running through his body became stronger, almost pulsating. Suddenly a bright white light emerged from Willow's hand and shot through the parking lot, hitting each monster and disintegrating them. Later he would describe it to Josh as the climactic scene in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Within seconds he felt the pulsating slow back to a tingling sensation as hands were removed from his shoulders.

"Brody, Malcom and Miller; take care of the wounded and let's get the rest of you inside" Riley shouted as he favored a leg. "Mr. Seaborn, are you hurt? You are covered in blood, sir. Are you wounded?"

"No, I don't think so…I don't think it is me. My side and chest…but I don't ….I don't think the blood is mine."

Sam began to disengage himself when he felt Willow squeeze his hand. She gave her head a quick shake and rolled slightly to reveal her wound. Ignoring the pain in his side, Sam gathered his feet underneath him and gracelessly raised both of them from the ground. Adjusting Willow in his arms, Sam quickly made his way inside. He knew that Abby was in the building.

* * *

><p>"Holy Mary Mother of God" President Bartlett breathed.<p>

"Did I just see that" Donna whispered to Josh.

"Heaven above, pray for us sinners" President Santos murmured pulling Helen into his arms.

"What just happened" Eric begged, directing his question to Kate.

"Explanations will have to wait", Abby stated walking toward the outer office and rolling up her sleeves. "I think we have some wounded coming in. Eric, run to the nurse's station and bring back all the supplies you can; Rollie, go with him. Someone make sure an ambulance is on the way."

For a second, everyone stood still, trying to comprehend what they had just seen. Suddenly, Josh shook his head and hurried to follow the former First Lady, his companions trailing behind. The Secret Service stopped Josh before he was able to exit the Oval Office.

"Sirs, you cannot leave" Mike instructed, his gaze shooting between the President and the Chief of Staff. "Once we are able to canvas the area and have a better understanding of what has happened, we will determine if we need to move you and President Santos to the bunker. Until then we are crashed."

"Crashed?"

"Yes, Mr. Lyman."

"Are you insane? Crashed," Josh nearly shrieked brushing Donna's hand off his arm. "Then how are these people getting in the building?"

"As far as you and President Santos are concerned, the building is crashed. No one will be entering this office. Dr. Bartlett has been released to treat any wounded until emergency services have arrived. Everyone else in this room must remain." Mike answered giving Josh and the others a look of understanding and determination.

Sam staggered into the building shouting Abby's name as he made his way toward the oval office. His side was excruciatingly painful and his grip on Willow kept slipping from the blood slowly oozing from the woman's side. He stumbled toward Ronna's office before he saw Abby rushing to him. He leaned against the wall adjusting his grip as Abby barked orders to the Secret Service to clear Ronna's desk. Relief swept over him as an agent took Willow from his arms.

"Mike, what is the ETA on that ambulance" Abby calmly asked as she examined Willow's wounds. The four long incisions ran just under Willow's left breast and ended just above her right hip, where the wounds were the deepest. "Sam, I need your shirt."

Sam quickly removed his dress shirt and let Abby guided his hands to hold the shirt against Willow's side. He nodded as Abby told him to apply pressure while she checked Willow's pulse. Sam avoided looking at anything except Willow's face while his mind flashed scenes and emotions from his past.

_Josh lying on the concrete, screams dying around him. _

_Grabbing CJ and pulling her to the ground as glass exploded._

_Relief filling his body after seeing Charlie directing people to medics._

_Hearing a series of loud pops as people everywhere dropped to the ground._

_Josh holding his stomach as Toby shouted for help. _

_Josh being lifted on a gurney while medics shoved IVs in him. _

_CJ and Toby holding Sam back so that the medics could do their job._

_Replacing the oxygen mask that Josh kept pushing away._

_Donna pale and withdrawn, standing in the waiting room._

"The paramedics are here" Abby stated, breaking Sam's thoughts. "You ride with her and make sure they look you over as well. I'm afraid that you have a couple of broken ribs and you are going to need some stitches on that gash on your forearm."

Sam nodded his head, his blue eyes flicking over Abby's face as a paramedic moved him to the side. Confusion rang through his mind and Abby took him by the hand, moving both of them to Willow's other side.

"I think she is going to be fine, Sam. Thankfully, no major arteries and veins were damaged. You hold her hand and ride with her to the hospital. Once we are cleared, I'll bring her friends along." Abby took Sam's face into her hands. "You are both going to be fine; you are just a little startled. Once you get to the hospital, let the doctors do their job and you have your ribs examined. I'll be along shortly, I promise."

Sam held Abby's hazel gaze until the paramedics moved Willow to a gurney. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on the red head. He let his eyes move to the open door of the Oval Office. Josh was there with Donna right behind him. Josh was safe. Donna was safe. President Santos and President Bartlett were safe. Everyone was safe now; everyone except this woman, this woman who somehow controlled lighting. This woman had saved his life and the lives of those around him. This woman had made his body come alive with electricity he had never before experienced. This woman, whose face made Sam catch his breath, had some explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is just amazing" Donna breathed as she looked over the man sitting next to her. "You don't need blood? Is there a synthetic, like in that cable show? Oh God! Please tell me you don't you sparkle like in those books?"

"No," Spike growled. "We don't bloody sparkle! That is just some teenage fantasy that some lonely bird made up. 'Do we bloody sparkle', good Christ; that woman should be staked for the fluff she has put out. We don't rip each other to pieces in order to kill another vamp. We cannot go out in direct sunlight. We don't moon over some girl because she smells good."

"Well, not all of you" Faith interjected earning herself a stern glare from Spike.

"The only thing that git got right is that we can survive on animal blood."

"Well, how close is the television show?"

"Now _that_ bird actually got something right. Vamps like to play with their kills-"

"Yeah" Faith stated, "they are just like cuddly kittens."

Spike eyed the slayer while muttering under his breath and turning back to Donna. "We are very sexual creatures and we can go for hours –"

"Down boy" Faith warned.

"The only thing that Harris woman got wrong is how a vamp explodes when it's killed. We don't do that."

"No" Faith interrupted again. "When you kill a vamp, all you need is a dust buster."

"Fascinating" Donna breathed and settled back in her chair. "So the garlic and crucifix are wrong too?"

"Garlic is just irritating and unless it is an übervamp, you are good with a crucifix."

"Übervamp?"

"Another time" Faith stated as she rose to her feet to meet Abby coming down the hall. "What's the what Doc?"

"Your friend is stable and on her way to a room. Everything should heal nicely and Dr. Roberts did her best to minimize scaring. As long as infection doesn't set in, she should be fine. Sam has a couple of bruised ribs and a few stitches in his arm." Relief flooded everyone's faces and Donna immediately dialed her husband. "Sam will be released later tonight but Willow is going to have to remain for about a week."

"Not likely" Spike stated.

"Excuse me? She has suffered tremendous trauma and she will need to recuperate."

"If it was anyone but Red I would agree; but you don't know my bird, Doc" Spike replied as he confidently leaned back in his chair, his arms clasped behind his head. "She'll work her mojo and be out of here day after tomorrow latest. Did you call the book worm?"

"No answer," Faith answered, completely ignoring the astonishment on Abby's face. "We should leave tomorrow night or first thing the following morning; need to keep moving."

"Not bloody likely, unless you want to be sweeping me up off the floor."

"Chill Blondie; we'll find transportation."

"You are not taking this girl out this hospital until I think she is ready" Abby all but shouted, her frustration apparent at their lackadaisical attitude. "Do you not get that this girl almost died?"

"Yeah, lady, we get it" Faith hissed back, drawing Donna out of her chair. "What you don't get is that she is not going to need the R&R. All she needs is me and Spike and we will take care of her. She will be five by five."

"Because you two did so well back at the west wing? I don't recall either of you helping to stop her from bleeding out. As a matter of fact, the two of you took off and _you_ came back injured!"

"I'm fine and Will will be too."

"Please, you are not fine; your shoulder has been dislocated and two fingers broken."

Faith's brown eyes pierced into Abby hazel ones before Faith rotated her shoulder back and forth. She then held up her right hand and wiggled all of her fingers before making and then releasing a fist. Abby stepped back, her eyes wide with shock.

"How?"

"Let's just say that my girls are special" Spike answered. "Faith can heal real quick-like. And Red? Well she is amazing. If I know my girl, she is healing faster than a bunny can reproduce."

* * *

><p>Sam pushed the door with his uninjured arm and entered the cold room. His blue eyes focused on the red head asleep on the bed. He knew he shouldn't be here, should have gone home like Abby had instructed but he couldn't. Too much had happened; too much fantastical stuff had happened and he needed answers. Sam had determined that if he had to sit there all night he was going to get his answers.<p>

"You do know it's rude to stare?"

"Sorry; I thought you were asleep."

"Refused the drugs so that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"How are you?"

"Thanks to you I'm going to be fine; just gotta heal now. You?"

"Same" he replied as he sat on the edge of her bed. "How long do you have to be here?"

"Well, Dr. Bartlett said at least a week but I think it's only going to a day or two."

"Really? Can you control your own body like you did the lightening?"

"How do you know that was me?"

"I realize that I am not the most intelligent person on the planet, but I am pretty smart and I don't usually have trouble figuring out the obvious" Sam replied, his blue eyes sparkling as he turned on his thousand watt smile. "I don't see how anyone could ignore what happened tonight."

"Really? Obviously, you have never been in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale, California?"

"It's not there anymore. Official word is that a huge sinkhole swallowed the town but it was really a low down dirty fight between good and evil. We won, so…yea good" Willow sarcastically answered.

"Official word? You mean that statement the DOD made a few years ago?"

"The one and the same" Willow squinted her green eyes at him. "You know that really hurts us whenever we find a new slayer and have to convince them that the boogey man is real. Speaking of which, how come you aren't freaking out?"

"I was being briefed when all of this happened."

"By whom?"

"The President and several other high ranking officials."

"The same ones who said it was a sinkhole?"

"Point made" he replied with a chuckle. "I have some questions, if you feel up to it."

Willow held his gaze as she pondered what he would ask. She wasn't sure what he had already been told and how much he really needed to know. Then again, if she was in his shoes, she would want to know everything. Of course, she had been in his shoes. As soon as she had found out about Jessie all those years ago, she begged for information. It appeared to her that Sam Seaborn was currently walking in her size seven orange Keds.

Willow nodded her agreement and tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, Sam immediately jumping to his feet to help. The instant their flesh touched, he felt the electricity. Willow's eyes captured his, trying to gauge his reaction as she also tried to find an explanation. This immediate response was not something she was used to; something she had never experienced before. The second his hand had touched her arm, she felt the vibrations that had been there when she had drawn on his energy to kill the demons in the parking lot. Something very strange was happening and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"What is that? Every time we touch, I feel it. It is like some strange sensation running through my body. It got stronger when your friends touch me."

"It is energy; nature's energy. When I use magic, I have –"

"You are a witch!" he accused.

"Well you don't have to say it so mean" Willow gasped. "I thought you had already figured that out."

"I'm sorry; I apologize. I guess I had already figured it out but just don't believe…I mean, that stuff went out with the Middle Ages."

"What do you think now?"

"Another point" Sam answered sheepishly. "For the sake for this conversation, magic exists. Please, continue."

"When I use magic, I draw on nature to help power me up so to speak. If I need more energy, I draw from the people around me. Usually, just relying on Gaia is enough; but sometimes a spell requires something…darker. When I have to go there, I draw from people who won't let me fall under."

"Fall under what?"

"A darkness."

"What kind of darkness?"

"I'd rather not answer that" she whispered. Sam locked his eyes on her debating if he should press the issue while he tried to figure out what she meant. Even though he still wasn't sure there was such a thing as magic, an understanding dawned on him; she had fallen before.

"Was it bad?"

"I can't even describe it" she replied, her eyes watery green pools.

"Is that why you used me?"

"I was hurt; I couldn't concentrate on keeping myself grounded. Somehow, you grounded me which makes absolutely no sense; the grounder is usually someone who is experienced with some type of mystical force. I can't explain the hows and whys of it all but you kept me grounded. When Faith and Spike touched you, I was able to funnel their energy through you to have enough power to stop those demons and not loose myself."

"Amazing."

"Everyone who has not experienced the Darth Vader effect always says that" she sighed. "Magic is dangerous, more dangerous than anything on this earth. It is very basic, very black and white. It has the ability to give life but when it is misused, it is the most devastating power ever created. And that should not amaze you; it should scare the hell out of you."

"You don't have to lecture me" Sam smiled softly. "What I saw tonight was enough to have me running for the hills."

"But you aren't running, Sam" Willow stated, clasping his hand.

"No, I guess I'm not," he replied holding her green gaze. "I guess I just don't believe?"

"Even after what you have seen? Isn't that explanation enough?"

"You are talking about replacing thirty six years of a sensible Protestant education with something that lasted all of five minutes."

"But the proof was in the seeing" Willow continued. "Can you deny what you saw tonight?"

"No, I'm not naïve enough to believe that everything was just a trick of the eye" he replied, a small smile gracing his face. "Let's just say I'm open to the possibilities. What I want to know is why that strange…whatever you want to call it happened when I touched you."

"I believe I can answer that."

Sam looked over his shoulder, expecting to find Lord Marbury but instead he saw a tall, lean, salt and peppered haired man cleaning his glasses, while a muscular, bald, and goateed, man closed the door. Sam swore Willow heard him gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

"We gotta run" Spike announced as he and Faith entered the room. "She's on the move Giles, we gotta go."

"Andrew called, B and Xander have tracked her heading this way, plus I'm feeling some jammin' vibes" Faith supplied before briefly kissing the man with the goatee. "Robin, we've got to get Will up and on the move."

"What? She just had her stomach stitched up" Sam exclaimed.

"We know that Captain Obvious but that doesn't change what's coming" Spike hissed as he searched the room. "Where are your clothes?"

"They cut them off" Willow answered as she pulled on Sam's arm for his assistance. Sam sighed and turned to helped her turn with her legs hanging over the bed.

"Gonna get you some" Spike stated and then stopped before he exited the room. "You need to have another conversation with the Whelp. I had to listen to his blathering on about _Star Wars_ and that other one about the desperado space cowboys who speak Chinese."

"I rather like that one" Giles spoke to no one.

"I agree; I just don't like hearing Andrew going on when she is coming after us."

Spike disappeared returning a few minutes later with something suitable for Willow.

"Geez man, did you rob a grandmother" Faith questioned as she held a dressing gown in front of her.

"I was in a hurry; besides, she's already dead."

"Spike!" Willow gasped, her hand still resting on Sam's arm.

"Come on Red; I could smell it. Her body is riddled with it, eating her inside out; she'll be lucky to make it through the night."

"Faith, track down a wheelchair and a lab coat. I'm going to pull the van around" Robin instructed catching Faith's hand before letting her leave. "You be careful; we don't know where she is and one less slayer will only help her."

Faith held his gaze, her brown eyes relaying the words she could speak, before leaving the room with Robin and Spike in tow. Giles moved to stand in front of Willow, his hand lovingly caressed her head before resting on her shoulder.

"I was worried."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We will discuss that later. How are you?"

"I'm fine; a little worse for the wear, but I'm fine. Thanks to Sam, I'm healing already."

"You are?" Sam's astonished eyes flicked back and forth between Giles and Willow.

"You don't feel it?"

"I do…I guess I just got used to it. Is that supposed to happen?"

Sam and Willow both turned to Giles, waiting for his answer with great trepidation. Giles sighed and removed a handkerchief from his pocket. The couple watched as the older man cleaned his glasses while he pondered their question.

"This is not unheard of, but it usually happens with people who have known one another for decades…or centuries maybe. I'll have to consult my books. In the meantime, we need to get you ready. Young man, let's give this girl some privacy."

"I…I don't…I can't do this by myself" Willow whispered as deep crimson flushed her face. "It really hurts to turn."

"Oh! Of course, I'll excuse myself" Sam stammered. "Willow, it has been a pleasure and I do hope that this isn't the last I see of you."

Willow's face fell as she realized that she would not be able to fulfill his hopes. The likelihood that she and her friends would be staying in D.C. was very slim. Despair radiated from her being as Sam turned to shake hand with Giles.

"I'm sorry" Giles stated, not releasing Sam's hand. "Would it be possible…that is, would…you see I can't…she is like…and I just…it would be…if only Buffy…even Xander would…"

Sam held Giles' gaze, confusion marring his face. He watched as a deep flush rose up the older man's face. Glancing back at Willow, he saw she was having the same problem.

"It would be one heck of a therapy bill" Willow stated for the both of them.

"Perhaps I can still catch Faith" Giles suggested turning to leave the room.

Sam's shoulders began to shake as the hilarity of the situation hit him. Giles was too embarrassed to see a semi naked Willow to be able to help her dress. Giles, who apparently thought of this woman as his daughter, could not bring himself to see her in a state of undress.

"It's not that so much as it is that Giles has a hard time seeing any of us hurt" Willow offered, guessing what Sam must be thinking. "We have lost so many and Buffy died twice. Kendra, Tara, Xander got hurt…so many slayerettes and Anya died during the so called sinkhole incident. He has spent enough of his life caring for us and I guess he is just getting tired."

"These are friends of yours?"

"Yes; they were all part of the team" Willow answered as Sam moved to her side to help her to her feet. "I think they are still part of the team because each one of us carries a part of them with us."

"Of course you do; that's only natural" he remarked as he pulled the strings on her hospital gown.

"I think Giles is getting worn down by constantly loosing people; which in his line of work it's to be expected but I don't think you ever get used to it. He has always been strong for all of us –"

"Hold your top"

"I really believe that loosing Ms. Calendar and then Joyce really hit him hard, they were like the only adult friends he had" Willow continued as Sam place one of her arms and then the other in the dressing gown Spike had supplied. "He really loved Ms. Calendar and with Joyce…I think he realized that he was now Buffy's only parental figure. That's a lot of pressure to put on a man. '_Oops, her mother is dead, gotta fill in_' and how about '_Her parents are MIA, someone has to teach her control_' or…or '_Her mother is an alcoholic and she has a dead beat father, she needs a family_'…and then of course '_His parents are always fighting; he will need help to become the man he is meant to be'_. How can someone live up to that? And now he is supposed to help Buffy guide an army?"

"I'm sure it must be very difficult for him" Sam replied as he buttoned the last button of the gown. "You can drop the hospital gown now."

"Thank you" Willow held his hand in hers, searching his blue eyes. "I appreciate what you have done."

"Well I thought it would be better for the both of us if you kept talking" Sam answered, smiling at her confusion. "Let's just say that you talking kept my mind on the task at hand."

Sam's grin widened as she blushed at his statement even though he hadn't been completely honest with her. While her chatter had helped, Sam had to exhibit a great deal of self control as he had dressed her. Every time his fingers had brushed her creamy skin, he had felt the electricity he had experienced earlier in the evening. Only this time the electricity ran straight to his groin. Two things Sam knew without a doubt; he wanted to stay with Willow and that he was in need of a very cold shower.

Still holding his hand, Willow felt the excitement running through his body and she completely understood for she was feeling the same. She had struggled to keep talking while Sam helped her dress. From the moment his finger brushed her back as he untied her gown, Willow was shockingly aware of what his touch was doing to her body. Each graze sent electricity traveling through her body and depleted her brain of oxygen. She had been eager to clasp the hospital gown to her chest, desperate to hide the arousal that her breasts were prominently displaying. It had been so long since she had felt any kind of stimulation that she felt she would go mad before Sam finished the last button. She did not want to break his gaze or leave him.

"May I?"

"I thought you were never go-"

Sam's mouth swooped down, covering her reply.

Robin pulled the van near the hospital's laundry entrance, where Faith and Spike were waiting, fatigue settling over him as his friends made their start for the vehicle. He and Giles had driven the nearly seven hours to D.C. on very little sleep. They had spent the past forty eight hours scanning every book in Giles' virtual library looking for a way to defeat their latest foe. In all the years that Robin had been working with the group, he had never before felt so helpless. In all the battles they had won and lost, Robin knew that this one was to going to the back breaker for the team if they were defeated. He also knew that he and Faith needed to have a long conversation, one that she wasn't going to take too well. With his relationship with Faith, Robin had become the victor with each battle they had fought between themselves, but now he knew that he was probably going to lose the war. All the time he had spent breaking down her walls, teaching her that she was not vulnerable for letting someone into her life; into her heart and he was about the ruin it all.

"They should be on their way soon" Faith stated closing the van door, dragging Robin out of his thoughts.

"What about the politician?"

"I don't know, Spike; I guess that is up to Willow."

"Actually it's not" Robin supplied. "Giles found some things that point to this other being who is supposed to help Willow. Something in that watcher's diary says that this might be our guy. I hope he is talking to them-"

"Doesn't look like it; Rupert is on his way right now" Spike supplied as he pulled the van door open. His blue eyes took in Giles' shocked expression just before he saw a wooden stake fly into the van and into his body, barely missing his heart. "Bloody hell! I'm going to kill that bitch; slayer or no!"

Faith scrambled out of the van, ready to take on their enemy. After pulling the stake out of Spike's shoulder, Robin jumped behind her. Seething, Spike stepped forward.

"Alright bitch; now you have done it" Spike yelled, his eyes searching the darkness behind the hospital. "Why don't you bring yourself out here and fight like a man?"

"Is that what you think you are, Spike? A man?"

All four turned their heads to the voice coming from the darkness. Faith bobbed on the balls of her feet, ready to pounce on the young slayer she, Robin and Willow had been trying to train for so long.

"Where is the witch?"

"Clear your minds" Giles instructed as he joined the group. "You mustn't forget about her powers."

"Chill G-Man –"

"I have repeatedly asked you not to call me that" Giles hissed in Spike's direction.

"Stop it, both of you" Faith demanded as she stepped away from the foursome. "Dana- Dana, why don't you come out and let's settle this once and for all?"

"No, no, Mommy Dearest; gotta take care of the Aunt first."

"This bird has gone as crazy as Dru" Spike whispered as he relaxed his stance. "You hear that love? You have gone completely round the bend. When are you going to come out and play?"

"You don't want to play Spikie; you want to kill" Dana replied laughing as she emerged from the hospital shadows. "What you don't know is that I'm going to do the killing. I've seen the future and guess what? I win. Now, where is my red headed Aunt?"

"Like we are just going to tell –"

"No need Mommy, Giles just did" Dana interrupted, her brown eyes drilling into Giles'. "Daddy Giles really should practice what he preaches."

"You git!"

"You aren't going to lay a hand on Willow" Faith stated ignoring Spike's outburst, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh Mommy, why do you think you can do what Angel and all the rest of you couldn't do?"

"We were trying to help you, to help you control –"

"No" Dana exclaimed like a petulant child. "There was no helping; only control. You all are trying to control me. Now that Willow has been so generous, I'm going to control…I'm going to control you all."

Dana dived against Faith, her feet hitting Faith squarely in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Robin heard Faith's head hit the pavement, the cracking sound bringing bile to his throat. He followed Spike and they began their attack on the slayer, while Giles pulled an unconscious Faith away from the fighting. Giles picked Faith up and quickly carried her to the van. Leaving her there, he gathered a few magic supplies, lit some candles and began to chant.

"No, No Daddy" Dana warned as she twisted Robin's arm behind his back, wrenching it out of its socket. "Now you aren't playing fair; guess I'm going to have to use some of what Auntie taught me."

Dana quickly pushed Robin to the ground and performed a round kick, sending Spike flying into the building's wall. Using her speed and grace as a slayer, she quickly jumped and climbed onto the hospital's fire escape. Raising her arms above her head, Dana called on the powers she had gleaned from Willow and wind began to whip around the three men. Aiming both arms at Spike, she shot an orb of fire out, narrowly missing him as he dove for cover.

"No hiding Spike; you should play fair."

"Sod off you crazy wench!"

Dana suddenly straightened, dropping her arms to her side. "You're right; you're not what I want."

She faced the building and looked above as if gauging distance before raising her arms and placing them against the wall. Rippling shockwaves began to shake the hospital and just a suddenly stopped as Dana had now found her prey. She quickly bounded up the fire escape stopping a few floors from the top. As alarms continued to sound, Dana once again raised her arms and shot a blast of energy against the structure, causing windows to spray glass everywhere.

Sam pulled away from Willow just as the building began to shake, his mind trying to tell his heart that it wasn't the kiss that was causing him to vibrate. Just as quickly as the building had begun to shake, it stopped and Sam released the breath he had been holding. Before he had been able to inhale again, the window shattered into the room. Using the same instinct he had with CJ, Sam pulled Willow to her knees and covered her with his body. He felt some of the glass slice into skin, puncturing the scrub the hospital had provided. Confusion shone through his crystal blue eyes as he held Willow's astonished green ones. She quickly pulled Sam to the side as he felt something graze his face.

"What the hell?"

Willow placed herself in front of him and produced a protective barrier around him. Following her gaze, Sam watched as a dark haired, brown eyed young woman entered the room via the fire escape.

"Hello, Auntie."

"Dana."

"Shall we play now?"

With that question, Dana threw one of the room's guest chairs at the red headed witch. Willow waved her arm in front of her and diverted the chair across the room.

"Dana –"

"No talking Auntie" she hissed, "we are going to finish this now."

Sam scrambled to his feet, moving to place himself in front of Willow.

"Stay" Willow commanded and Sam found himself unable to move. "What have you done with Faith, Robin –"

"Don't worry Auntie, they are alive for now. It's just you and me."

Sam was too dumbfounded to be scared. He couldn't move and he didn't understand why. This woman, barely more than a girl, was trying to kill Willow and her friends and he couldn't move to help. He watched in amazement as Dana shot an orb of light at Willow, who effortlessly countered it with her own. His gaze followed each item that Dana "threw", that was the only way he could explain it, at Willow, who easily deflected each attack. Sam looked at the woman who was attacking them and he could read the frustration in her eyes…and the determination.

"You aren't strong enough Dana; you don't know how to draw on more power" Willow stated, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Really? What you don't know Auntie is that while the cat has been away, I played and I've have gotten good. I'll take care of you, your little friend behind you and then those that have been 'helping' me."

Dana closed her eyes and began to chant. Before Willow could react, Dana shot black, smoky energy at her, knocking her to the ground. Sam's eyes followed Willow as she slid across the room and he gasped when she raised her head revealing black soulless eyes. Even as she rose to her feet, he could see the roots of her hair darken to ebony, spreading down to the tips as she muttered something in Latin. A crackling of energy filtered through the air, the hair on his arms rising in response, seconds before Willow returned fire; knocking Dana not only to the ground but also out of the window. Willow stiffly walked to the window, her gaze drifting to the ground as the chanting continued. Sam realized he could move and he scrambled to his feet, quickly moving to Willow's side, vaguely hearing the hospital room door open. He placed his hand on Willow's arm, glanced down at the alley way and softly whispered her name. Willow slowly turned her head, her black gaze sending shivers down Sam's spine. As she stared at him, Sam felt the vibrations running through his body build almost uncontrollably.

"Enough!"

Willow jerked her gaze to the room's entrance, her eyes locking with Giles.

"Come on Red; back off the mojo."

"Will, let go," Faith pleaded knowing that she would have to intervene if Willow didn't back down. "Not now; you've pulled some stitches and you are both bleeding."

As if she didn't believe, Willow looked over Sam's body, barely taking in the small cuts on his face and arms and then her own stomach. Sam cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look in his eyes. Miraculously, he observed her hair changing back to its natural color and the emerald of her eyes pushed the black, dismal stare away. Understanding filtered across her face and tears escaped causing Sam to pull her into his embrace. Giles moved towards the couple but was stopped by Spike.

"Not now, Watcher" he instructed and then turned to Faith. "Do you feel it slayer?"

Faith merely nodded her hand as she enveloped Robin's hand in her own. The trio watched until Willow pulled away and noticed the blood on her hands.

"You're hurt."

"Only a little, nothing to worry about but I think we need to leave and then check you out."

"You are all hurt" she stated as she turned Sam's back to her and anger filled her voice. "She hurt all of you."

"Willow, we are fine" Faith answered pulling Willow's attention away from Sam. "Super healing powers remember."

"Not Giles, Robin or Sam!"

"Don't worry about us, we have you."

Willow smiled at Robin's attempt to placate her. She turned to the window and again looked down into the alley.

"She is hurt too but she will be back."

"And we will be ready."

"I think the bigger problem is how do we explain this?" Giles gestured to the hole in the wall where the window had been.

"Yeah, I don't think PCP will work for this one."

"Simple" Faith stated with confidence. "Gas explosion." Her friends turned to her, disbelief on their faces. "What! It worked for the high school."


	6. Chapter 6

_I've had lots of visitors but not comments yet; should I even continue? Please let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>"Kate, I want to know where he is and I want to know now" President Santos demanded as Kate and Riley Finn entered the Oval Office.<p>

"They have just left the hospital and everyone seems to be safe, sir. They are heading to Sam's apartment and Mrs. Bartlett is on her way there; apparently there are some injuries."

"Sam's hurt" Josh asked, rising to his feet. "Sir, I'd like to go over there please."

"Sit, Josh" Matt instructed, before returning his attention to Kate. "How bad ar-" Matt Santos' gaze once again fell on to his Chief of Staff, who had remained standing. Raising an eyebrow, Matt sent a silent question to Josh who quickly sank to the sofa behind him. "How bad are the injuries?"

"Some cuts and bruises on the vampire and Giles, possible concussion on the slayer, Woods has a dislocated shoulder, Rosenberg pulled some stitches and Sam was hit with shattering glass. He _is_ fine, Josh."

"We need to send a doctor over there; someone other than Abby. I can't ask her to be involved in this mess."

"I didn't have a choice, sir. As soon as she heard about the gas explosion and that the group was heading to Sam's place, she took off" Kate explained, knowing she was on thin ice.

"Would you care to explain to me how a former First Lady knew the situation status before the President of the United States?"

"I believe the former President of the United States is to blame" Jed Bartlett answered as he wheeled himself into the office. "Don't take it out on Kate, Matt. I was eavesdropping."

"Jed –"

"Matt" Jed interrupted and held up his hand, "Sam, like Josh, is a part of my family. I would do anything for my family. Abby feels the same, especially about the boys. You couldn't have stopped her if you had used the 82nd Airborne."

Matthew Santos solemnly nodded his head and motioned for Kate to join Josh on the couch.

"What is going on?"

"I'm sorry sir; I'm not entirely sure what you are asking."

"Early yesterday evening, you inform me that not only do vampires and demons exist but that we have an entire secret government agency that specializes in destroying said demons. You also inform me that there is a band of _girls_ that are cosmically destined to fight said demons and that the secret government agency is being asked to help them. I then witnessed the most spectacular lightening show know to man and I have been asked to write it off as a weather anomaly. I have a magical showdown at an area hospital that demolishes part of the building and I'm asked to write it off as a gas explosion. I have a Deputy Chief of Staff who is somehow involved with all of this and a former First Lady who is running around like she is back in her internship – No offense Jed."

"None taken."

"And you aren't sure what I'm asking?"

"Sir, you are as informed as I am" Kate stated, her back straight, her tone crisp. Matt cut his eyes at her.

"Sir? If I may" Riley asked uncomfortable. Matt held Kate's gaze for a minute before he turned his attention to the young commander. "This group, due to their history, is extremely secretive about their operations. In the past they have not been able to rely on anyone or any organization and any time they have tried they have had their hands slapped."

"Is that how you would describe it Riley?"

Five heads swiveled to the voice from coming from the doorway. Riley, Josh, Kate and the president rose to their feet with mixed expressions as they took in the forms of a petite young blonde and a young man wearing an eye-patch.

"Thank God" Riley breathed.

"A slap on the hand? Bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

"Sir, Buffy Summers and Xander Harris" Riley introduced.

"Reporting for duty" Xander stated with a grin. "Where's my girl?"

"Xander –"

"No, Riley; where is Willow" Buffy demanded not even acknowledging the other people in the room.

"I'll explain-"

"No explanations needed, just tell me where Willow is and I'll be out of your hair."

"Sir, these are two of the leaders of the –"

"Scoobies?"

"Yes" Riley answered uncomfortably. "Buffy, Xander this is Matthew Santos, the President of the United States."

"But…I thought…"Xander muttered as he pointed back and forth between Matt and Jed. "Man, do you miss a lot when you live in Europe and fight the beasties. Buff, you might want to dial down on the rudeness" Xander muttered under his breath before crossing the room with his hand outstretched. "Pleasure to meet you, your high…I mean, your magnif…"

"Sir or Mr. President will do just fine" Matt interrupted not taking Xander's hand. "How did you get in here?"

"Easy! A little eye of newt, tongue of a bat and some abracadabra" Xander replied sheepishly as he eased away from Matt. "Andrew is starting to get real good at portals and the like; we even have all of our parts this time."

"Xander" Buffy warned.

"Shutting up now."

"Willow?"

"Is safe, Ms. Summers; she is safe as are Woods, Lehane, Giles and the vampire" Kate answered. "They are currently on their way to a safe location."

"If the government knows where they are going then they are not safe."

"I assure you that they are" Jed stated, wheeling himself towards her. "My wife is with them; they are safe."

"Isn't your wife a doctor?"

"Yes, son, she is. Your friends and Sam experienced a little trouble at the hospital. They have since relocated to Sam's residence."

"Riley, I need an address and a car" Buffy stated as she turned to leave the group.

"Now just one minute young lady," Matt demanded. "You aren't getting anything until I get some answers. Your friends are safe and they will stay that way as long as they are under my protections. I need to know what in God's name is going on!"

"God has nothing to do with it, Mr. President. You want answers? Fine, I'll give you answers." Buffy walked towards the couch, her patience extremely thin. "You have a rogue slayer on your hands."

"A what?" Josh, Matt, Jed and Kate all questioned at the same time.

"A rogue slayer."

The room was silent as Buffy let it sink it. She set herself on the arm of the couch, her mouth sealed to any other sort of conversation. Xander quickly moved to sit beside her.

"Enough with the cryptic Buff; these people have every right to know" he stated before turning to the rest of the group. "What we have is a rogue slayer; a slayer that has strayed to the dark side so to speak."

"How dark", Kate asked.

"Full on Anakin Skywalker; at this point she just hasn't made it to Mustafar."

"I don't understand" Jed stated, turning to face Kate and Josh.

"Mustafar," Josh explained, "is the planet where Anakin Skywalker symbolically dies and becomes Darth Vader," he added once he saw the faces of his boss and colleague. "It's a pop culture reference sir, one that exposes my geekdom,"

Kate held Josh's gaze with amazement before slowly turning to the blond. "What do we do?"

"You do nothing" Buffy hissed.

"Buff," Xander warned. "When this has happened in the past –"

"This has happened before?"

"With Faith but –"

"Faith? The girl that is with Sam right now!" Josh jumped to his feet in surprise.

"Hold on to those reigns, cowboy" Xander begged, holding his hands up. "You don't just push an attack on a rogue slayer. Trust me when I say it doesn't work. Dana has been working with Faith, Willow, Giles and Robin for some time. She is special and as such should be treated delicately."

"Special how," Matt questioned. "Is she smarter or stronger than usual?"

"No more than the average slayer; Dana's advantage is that she is a couple of flapjacks short of a full stack."

"When she was a child, Dana was tortured by the man who killed her family. Walter Kindel –"

"Walter Kindel, the serial killer?" Kate interrupted Buffy.

"The one and the same."

"This girl has spent most of her life in an institution."

"Ten points; Xander tell the government lady what she has won."

Kate gaze hardened at Buffy's sarcasm before she turned her attention to Xander. "What has happened with her?"

"She was originally found by a colleague of ours and when we realized that she was a potential, we stepped in and began her training. Unfortunately, we were ill-equipped to handle her psychological problems. Will and the others were making progress with her until Spike was sent to help out. Her previous experience with Spike, he was one of the ones who initially found her at the institution, was not good as she associated Spike with Kindel, but we felt _and_ thought she had moved passed it. Unfortunately, we were wrong."

"So something about this Spi – is that really his name?" Matt interrupted himself.

"No, but William the Bloody doesn't really flow off the tongue."

"Agreed," Matt replied, his cautious gaze catching Jed's. "So something about Spike is triggering her ordeal with Kindel. Do you know what the trigger is?"

"We used to but…"

"Regardless of what her trigger is," Buffy interjected, "it doesn't matter. She is no longer a potential channeling Patty Hurst. Dana has discovered magic. We now have a psychotic, magically inclined, super strong, quick healing woman-child on our hands who is hell bent on taking out those who have been trying to _control_ her."

"There is something I don't understand" Josh stated.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Listen lady," Josh yelled, jumping to his feet and invading Buffy's space. "It's enough that we are trying to negotiate with China and deal with another potential disaster in the Middle East, while trying to run a country but now we have to help with your problem. You just dumped all this mess on our doorstep, so try a little bit of humble pie and shut the hell up with the sarcastic remarks."

"Mr. Lyman, please" Riley begged, his hand on Josh's arm.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm not worried about her, sir" Riley answered, gently easing Josh away from Buffy. "Buffy, while I don't agree with the delivery, Mr. Lyman does have a point, so a little tact might be helpful." Buffy's blue eyes shot razors at Riley, who simply turned his back. "What was your question Mr. Lyman?"

Josh continued to stare at Buffy while he tried to pull himself together. The toll of the past two days was starting to show.

"What does all of this have to do with Sam? Why is he involved? Until yesterday, we had never heard of any of you or what you do."

"Your friend has a connection to both Faith and Dana" Xander answered. "We are still trying to figure everything out but it appears that Sam's father, Jason Seaborn, was a member of the Watcher's Council and he knew about Dana. It also appears that he is Faith's biological father."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy caught Faith by the arm and quickly ducked the fist that was aimed at her face.

"Faith" Buffy rushed as she danced to the side to avoid a round kick. "Faith, it's true; I promise it's true."

"I don't believe you" she countered forcing herself to back away. She quickly ran into Robin and for a split second her primal instinct to flee took over. Robin saw the look and quickly hugged her to his chest while nodding to Buffy to back off.

"Baby, you have to listen to me now" he whispered in her ear as she pushed against his arms. "I would not have let them tell you something like this if it wasn't true. I would not allow anyone to harm you this way if I didn't think you should know. I know you want to lash out and get the hurt out but you can't right now. Right now, you have to hold on."

"I can't….I just can't" she whispered, her feet falling out from under her.

Robin swiftly caught her and then eased them both to the concrete. Buffy stepped away as she heard the tears clog Faith's throat, her heart aching for her own mother.

"It is okay baby, you don't have to be strong right now; you just let it out. I'll hold on for you. I hold on as long as you need me to" he whispered in her ear as his hand rubbed her back. "I'll be the strong one until my slayer is back to her old self."

"How do you know it is true" she whispered.

"Come on babe, you know how thorough I am…."

"How!"

"We had Angel look into it. Apparently Wolfram and Hart knew about you a lot longer than anyone thought. They have a copy of your birth certificate as well as some DNA results that proved your father was Jason Seaborn."

"So she lied to me" Faith stated as she raised her tear smudged eyes to his chocolate ones. "Like I should be surprised, right?"

"Come on baby."

"She lied to me just like she lied about everything else. Meanwhile, my Daddy Warbucks is living it large with his waspy family. They are all rainbows and lollipops while I'm just trying to keep her latest boyfriend off of me."

"Yes, Faith, she lied to you" Robin replied taking her head into his hands. "Right now, that is neither here nor there. Right now we have a bad ass slayer to take down, so you are going to have to dig down and put this to the side. You are going to have to forget about this for a while so you can be on your guard, so you, and everyone around you, can take this bitch down."

Faith smiled slightly as she held his eyes, these eyes that she had gazed into so many times. Since they met, he had been there for her through all of the ups and downs that seemed to follow a slayer where ever she went. He fought with her, he laughed with her, he cried with her and he loved her. He had said so, so many times that she could no longer remember. But she had never told him. She had never professed how she really felt because her fear would not let her. The only thing that ever scared her was the thought of him no longer with her. She had seen it many times in her mind, in her dreams. He wouldn't move fast enough and a blade would decapitate him. He would move the wrong way and a stake would slam through his muscular chest, piercing that precious organ. He would just be there and one of Willow's spells would go crazy, killing him where he stood. And she was never fast enough; she never saved him.

"Robin –"

"I know Faith, you don't have to tell me. I know."

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you save it until this passes? Then we can take-"

"I love you" she whispered and quickly claimed his mouth with her own. It was brief but passionate and Faith suddenly couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead she hid her head in his neck, her arms fiercely wrapped around him.

"So you think she is a bad ass slayer" she questioned lightly, trying to change the mood.

"Not as bad ass as you" he responded with a chuckle.

"Exactly" she exclaimed before quickly kissing him again and rising to her feet. "Now, let's go meet this brother of mine."

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Abby softly close the door, leaving him alone with the red haired witch. Unsure of what to do, he sat on the truck at the foot of the bed. The trunk his parents had passed to down to him, which had been made by his great-great-great-grandfather. Faith's great-great-great-grandfather too, he guessed. Then again how could it all be true? He knew his father had cheated but that had been with one woman and it had been a relationship. He didn't have one night stands; he had promised both Sam and his mother that April was the only other woman in his life. Of course this Faith girl was probably in her mid to late twenties so it could be possible. Had there been someone before April? Why hadn't his father been satisfied with his mother? Why hadn't he been satisfied with the family he already had? There were so many questions, that he would never have the answer to, revolving around his brain.<p>

"They have told you something haven't they?"

Sam turned to the voice, "I didn't realize you were awake".

"Have been for a bit" she replied and struggled to a sitting position. She crossed her legs Indian style and let her hands fall to her knees. "What did they say?"

"Apparently Faith, whom I have met in the worst circumstances, is my sister" he stated matter of fact.

"Well, isn't that a how do you do" she whispered back her eyes large. "How do they know for sure?"

"They kept referring to this council…"

"The Watcher's Council."

"That's it; anyway The Council has information from a corporate law firm…"

"Wolfram & Hart?"

"Two for two; never heard of them but they are based in California?"

"Not really, they have offices all over the world but I would guess they are based in hell" Willow replied with a small smile. "A friend of ours was running the California office."

"But I thought you were the good guys."

"We are; he was using the office to infiltrate the enemy. Kinda like when Luke and Han dressed up like storm troopers."

"Are all of you Trekkies?"

"That would be Star Trek, not Star Wars which is what I was referring to; and no. There are very few guys in our group so we indulge them by pretending to listen to them go on and on about science fiction stuff. As a side effect, I tend to absorb it all. But I like them, the boys, so I absorb."

Sam smiled, his blue eyes holding her glassy green ones. "Abby gave you something didn't she?"

"Couldn't stop her" Willow whispered again before giggling. "Told her I would make it rain tadpoles and frogs but it didn't faze here. Then I remembered I'm the one who is afraid of tadpoles and frogs."

Sam lightly laughed and placed his hand on her foot. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could take on the world" she replied and then instantly sobered. "Don't tell Buffy I said that; promised I would never try that again. I'm cold."

Sam rose and grabbed a blanket from the closet carefully tucking it around her. He sat down next to Willow, their hips touching. "Better?"

"Hmmm….sleepy now."

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll wake you if we need to." Sam started to rise when he felt the now familiar electricity shooting up his arm. He looked down and saw her small pale hand in his own.

"Stay" Willow commanded as sleep over took her. She rolled to her side and pulled Sam down onto the bed. "Stay."

Sam's blue eyes widened before he began to make himself comfortable, forming a cocoon around the red head. He drifted off to the pleasant feeling of electricity from their entwined hands.


	8. Chapter 8

From the foot of the bed, Faith watched the two sleeping forms; trying to find similarities between herself and her new brother. For the life of her she could find nothing that would give away to anyone that the two were siblings. Eyes? Blue to her brown. Hair? Both had a lot but his was coal black with grey sprinkled through while her own was more of a chestnut; she had heard one of the slayerettes say that once. He was definitely taller than her, but then again she was no giant herself. Once she had discovered her calling, Faith had always figured that slayers were all petite so they could get out of the way easily. That thought had been proven correct when she met Buffy but when all the slayerettes came out of the wood work, her theory had been shot to hell. Faith would definitely say that Sam was easy on the eyes and that he took care of himself, so maybe the good looks came from their shared father but she just didn't take after said father. She knew that what Buffy and Robin had told her was true, once her stubbornness had subsided, all the dates added up. The paperwork that Angel had sent definitely helped convince her. But she still couldn't see it.

"I take after my mother's father" he stated, his eyes still closed, his arm still wrapped around Willow's middle.

"Huh. Really? Do I look like him?"

"Dad?" Sam asked turning his head and holding her gaze. "You have his eyes and his mouth."

"What was he like" she whispered as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Apparently he was a cheat" Sam answered as he tried to disengage himself from his sleeping companion. By the time he had raised himself against the head board, Willow had changed sides and had her head resting in his lap, one hand resting close to her mouth. "Other than that, he was a good man. Great lawyer, loving father, good friend, so-so husband and he was also a Watcher, whatever the hell that is."

"It means he was a Giles" Faith whispered back, her eyes locked on her fingers in her lap.

"So Dad had a band of teenage and twenty-something girls fighting evil?"

"I don't think so" she laughed as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think we might have always been a special case. See, the way the story goes is that there is one girl in the entire world, one in each generation that saves the world."

"So how come there are so many of you now?"

"B took the dirt nap and Kendra was called, B came back to life. Kendra was killed by Dru and I was called. Giles started taking care of all of us, kinda like we were his. When I left and Angel talked me into seeking true forgiveness, Giles still kept in touch with me. Not sure if the others even know that. Eventually, I was needed to help put Angelus back into Angel, so I broke out with Wes. Willow and I helped out the LA branch and when we were done, we returned to Sunnydale. When were up against The First, Will worked her mojo and took mine and B's powers and shared it will all the potential slayers in the world. Kicked The First's ass and here we are."

"Broke out of where?"

"Los Angeles County Women's Correctional Facility."

"You are an escaped convict?"

"Sorta" she replied. "The governor said I didn't have to go back as long as I never came back. So whenever we are needed in the great state of California, Buffy usually goes. Over the past few years our main bases in the US has been Cleveland and Boston. Most everyone is in Scotland, hanging outing out in a castle or fighting the fight 'across the pond' as Giles would say."

"He seems like a good man" Sam observed.

"Giles is the best. I have given him plenty of trouble and then there is the trouble from everyone else and he has never given up on any of us. Even when I tried to kill B or when Willow tried to destroy the world; Giles was always there to rein us in."

"You tried to kill Buffy?"

"Yeah, but we are good now…mostly" Faith answered waving her hand through to air at the insignificance of the past.

"And Willow tried to destroy the world?"

"Yep, but don't hold it against her. She is really a good girl. Don't tell her but she has always been one of my favorites. The way she can handle magic is just amazing! She has gotten better then Giles and is right up there with the head mistress...lady…witch…whatever; the head of her coven. She is a real bad ass with the mojo."

"What about you" Sam questioned. He had heard her talk about her friends and while she had said some things about herself, it had always been negative.

"What about me?"

"What do you do within the group?"

"That's easy" she replied with a grin. "I kick ass. Give me the bad boys and I take care of them."

"That's not what I mean" he stated smiling softly. "Within my group of friends, we always take the same roll whenever there is a crisis, whether it is work or personal. What is your role?"

"I told you." Faith bristled slightly. She knew what he was driving at but she wasn't ready to get all brotherly with him. "I kick the ass; I'm the ass kicker."

"I think you are a bit of a peace maker as well as an ass kicker. I think you are also a bit of a protector. I think you take on the secondary role whenever person who normally fills those shoes is unable to."

"I'm not following you brother."

"Well from what I have observed, your friend Xander is the peacemaker for the group. It seems that he tries to keep everyone happy and still help out with the ass kicking so to speak. He seems to put himself in harm's way, even though he has no supernatural skills, he sticks his neck out for all of you and tries to keep the seams sewn together whenever they start to ravel. Josh told me how he kept the blonde in check during their brief visit to the Oval." Sam hesitated before continuing, his bright blue eyes holding her dark brown ones. "Your girl Buffy comes across as the leader who makes sure that everyone is getting their jobs done but she is really the protector. That is why she was so ornery in the Oval. Several of her sheep were missing and she had to find them to make sure all was right with her little world. I get the feeling she has lost a lot of people; I believe you all have, but she hasn't handled it as well as the rest of you."

"Her mom" Faith whispered, her own eyes glazing over. "B was ornery huh? Ornery?"

"It's a word my mother used to use. It means…."

"I know what it means. How do you know all of this anyway? You were with the rest of the lost sheep and from what I hear your bro-mance buddy in the other room was pretty upset as well."

"Josh tries to be our protector as well. He and Buffy are alike in that they keep losing people and no matter how they try to stop it, there is nothing they can do. Josh gets pretty ornery from time to time."

"Well what about you? What are you to your group?"

"I suspect that I am much like you" he stated matter of fact.

"Really? You are the ass kicker of your group?"

"Oh no, no; that would have been C.J. when my group wasn't so splintered. C.J. was our protector, our mother hen so to speak. Mess with one of us and it was on and she wouldn't quit until she was satisfied. She was also our peacemaker. Josh tried to be our protector but that was really Toby. Toby was the fierce wolf and the rest of us were the cubs."

"Well what were you?"

"Me? Well, like you, I was and still am the loyalist" Sam answered as he rested a hand on the crown of Willow's head. "Sometimes I think we are the fiercest simply because we tend to leap before looking. I think you tend to jump the gun and then worry about the consequences, which I've been told is something that I do. And it is something our father did. I think that is probably why he became a watcher. My guess is he found some girl that he wanted to save and the next thing he knew, he was a watcher. That is another thing about you and I that we share with our father. We are savers. You probably haven't come into your own yet, but trust me when I say that I see all the same attributes in you that I saw in my father and that have been pointed out about myself. You, my sister…"

"What" Faith questioned a few seconds after he stopped speaking.

"That is something I never thought I would say; my sister" Sam replied, his eyes sparkling as a grin spread across his face. "You, my sister, are a loyal saver and I promise you that the apple did not fall far from the tree."

* * *

><p>"What does this rogue slayer want with Sam" Josh asked.<p>

"My guess is that she was with the rest of the group and she will assume that he is involved with all of this somehow. The best thing for us is if she never finds out who his father is...was" Xander replied as he closed his eyes again. Ever since Sam had gone into the bedroom and most of the D.C. group had left, Xander had been playing twenty-one questions with Sam's best friend. Xander felt as though he was back in Scotland listening to the girls chatter on and quite frankly it had made him sleepy and homesick. "What time is Mrs. Bartlett coming back?"

"Eight in the morning" Josh quickly answered and turned his head on the reclining chair to better face Xander. "So you guys just go around all over the world saving it from magical disasters?"

"Not all disasters are magical; I told you about Adam" Xander sighed realizing that he was not going to get any sleep. He turned on his side and was thankfully for the one cushioned soffa. Having slept on many of soffas in his life, Xander was glad he wasn't going to wake up with his ass in yet another crack. "Adam was something that our wonderful government did."

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't the best idea to come out of Washington" Josh agreed. "So what magical powers do you have?"

"Nada."

"What? Nothing? Then why do you do it?"

"Because my friends do and I help my friends" Xander replied fighting sleep. "I'm the watcher."

"I thought Rupert was the watcher."

"Giles is the Watcher but I'm the watcher. I watch over my friends and learn, I'm there for them when magic or special powers cannot help."

"That must suck for you to never get to use super powers or anything."

"No" Xander answered with a quick smile. "It doesn't suck because in the end, I get to stand just out side of the spot light and watch my friends glow. It's enough; most of the time it's enough."

"Don't let him fool you" Spike interrupted from the floor. "One Eye has done a lot for this group without giving it a second thought."

"Awe gee Spike, I really don't need you to trumpet my foils and fumbles."


	9. Chapter 9

Willow awoke with a jerk and realized that she was shivering from fright. She quickly glanced around the room taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her head was foggy from sleep and something else that she couldn't put her finger on; almost a magical like quality. It reminded her of the time that she had first visited Rack and the euphoria was overwhelming. Her breath quickened, fingers digging into the bed-clothes, tears forming in her eyes; this was not happening. Even though the magical haze was clouding her mind, she could feel that something was not right. Someone was in trouble. She had to focus on that feeling and push the haze out of her mind.

"Calm down" she told herself, willing the threatening tears to disappear. "Calm down and focus. Focus. Focus damn it!"

"Will" Xander questioned as he entered the bedroom. "Everything okay?"

"No, Xander; something is wrong. I feel...I feel weird...drugged...magically drugged. Something is terribly wrong but I can't focus. All I want is to feel...feel the magic."

Xanders hazel eyes widened as he clasped her hand and called out for Faith. Seconds later Faith stood next to him with Josh as Sam rounded the room to the other side of the bed, his hand taking Willow's free one.

"Will, what's going on?"

"Where is Giles, I need Giles. I have to focus but..."

"They went back to Cleveland" Faith answered, her face frowning. "What is it Will, what is going on?"

"Cleveland? They? No, no, no, no...how long?"

"Will..."

"How long!"

"Three days ago, they will be back sometime tonight" Xander answered, his gaze drifting down to their clasped hands. His fingers were white from her grip and it felt as though she were forcing it over an open flame. "Willow, what is it. What..."

"I can't; call them. Call them now!"

Faith walked out of the room, cell phone in hand, Willow's urgency starting to sink in to her own nerves.

"Xander, contact Dawn. Find out if the trackers are working, now. Something is wrong but I can't focus. Call Dawn now."

Xander followed Faith's path out of the room leaving Josh and Sam alone with the witch. Josh placed a hand on Willow's forearm and quickly jerked it back, as though he had been stung by a wasp. His questioning gaze shifted to his best friend. Sam nodded, acknowledging that he has seen the sparks, before turning back to Willow.

"Willow...sweetie...I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what to do" he begged, both hands covering her own.

"It's too strong; I feel like I've been drugged."

"You have been; Abby was here this morning and gave you another sedative so you could sleep."

"No! It's not that...it is but it's not. I've been magically drugged, I can feel it running through my veins" she stated, taking her free hand and pulling her shirt up to expose her stomach. Sam heard Josh's quick gasp but he was too focused on Willows stomach to do anything else but stare. Like a spider web, dark lines were appearing along her stomach and quickly branching out to take over her entire body. His blue eyes quickly met Josh's hazel ones before turning to Willow's green. He grabbed her to hand and pulled her top back down, he eyes taking in the lines as they spread up her neck.

"You have to fight it, Willow. Concentrate and fight it; I'll help you."

Sam continued to hold her gaze and willed the black lines to go away. Willow lock her eyes with his, her pained expression focused on fighting the need to use magic. Faith and Xander returned both shocked and white-faced at both their separate phone conversations and the vines on their friends skin. No one spoke; the only sounds filling the air was the raspy intake of air as they tried not to breathe. Suddenly Willow screamed, her back arching toward the ceiling, pain filling every fiber of her being. Sam jerked her into his arms, pulling her stiff body on his lap. He felt the electricity surge through his body and then she collapsed against his chest, sobs racking her slight form.

"It's over" she sobbed. "It's over; they are gone. She has killed them; they are dead. Dead."

"Whose dead" Sam whispered. "Whose dead, baby?"

"She did it" she replied her emerald eyes swimming as he cupped her face. "She killed them. She set a trap and killed them. Buf...Buffy, Robin and...and...and Giles. Oh God Giles! She killed them! She killed them all!"

Willow turned her gaze to her friends, both holding the other up from the shocking news. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything; I couldn't do anything. Buffy...she is gone."

"Come on Will" Xander began his arm tightening around Faiths waist. "She has been down before...we'll get her, we'll get them all back."

"I'm sorry Xander but...we can't. They won't be back."

"But it's a magical death...just like last time. A magical death; we can do a spell."

"No."

"Willow..."

"No!" Her grip tightened on Sam as she screamed. "No! Xander, I promised. Not again, I won't drag them out of heaven again."

"The hell you won't" Faith hissed. "You will bring them back. You will bring Robin back."

"No, Faith, I won't. All three made me promise...at...at different times. Everyone has made me promise...you! You made me promise! I won't do it."

"That was before...Will, that was before-"

"I know it was Faith. Robin made me promise before we left, before we came here. He knew, Faith, he knew and he made me promise anyway."

Xander, Sam and Josh stared at the girls, all three confused at the conversation.

"He knew" Faith questioned in a whisper.

"Robin knew what?"

"He knew" Willow answered before turning to Xander, answering his question. "Faith is pregnant."

* * *

><p>"I have everything arranged" Riley announced after he greeted the president. "The flight will arrive in Cleveland at 2200 and we will be on the ground and ready for tactical measures no later than 2330."<p>

"Why so long" Matt Santos asked.

"Sir, we have to wait for Willow to pick up on suspect's magical signature. Once that has been accomplished, we will work on taking the suspect down."

"Do you have to take these kids with you?"

"While I understand your thinking, sir, these people are not kids. They have faced more 'we-are-all-going-to-die' and 'it's-the-end-of-the-world-again' scenarios than all of my men combined. They are better equip to handle this rogue slayer than anyone else. I believe the only reason why they are _allowing_ us to tag along, is because of their recent losses."

"It is because of their recent losses...and yours that I have reservations."

"Mr. President, I assume you that they will keep it together. I will not lie and say that I don't feel any particular pleasure from taking the suspect down. She killed Buffy...someone I love. However, I will not let that cloud my judgement and put anyone into harms way; if I can prevent anyone from being hurt, I will do so with my life."

"Yes, I know you will and there lies the rub" the president replied, picking up a file folder. "I don't want to lose anymore lives to this Dana person. You will do everything in your power to make sure that not another civilian or military life is lost. That is all."

And with that Matt Santos, President of the United States, left the Oval Office.


	10. Chapter 10

"I should have gone with her."

"Yeah? Well you can't now can you" Josh replied pouring himself a shot of bourbon. He took his now familiar seat behind his desk. "We are just going to have to wait it out like everyone else. We can monitor the situation here."

"I don't want to monitor the situation, Josh. I can help her and I want to do just that" Sam hissed hitting the arm of his chair.

"Well I for one want you safe" Josh whispered and then took a sip of the bourbon.

He carefully watched his friend wondering how the hell they got swept up into this whole mess. And why Sam? Why was Sam so insistent to be with this woman that they hardly knew? He had seen it, hell he had felt it himself. The veins mapping her body, her eyes black as coal…almost evil. He had felt it; the shock of electricity that had passed through his body. The only time he had ever felt something even remotely close to that jolt was when he was in Rosslyn and the bullet had entered his body. The force of the bullet had been on par with the force of the shock he received from touching her. But none of that explained this connection between Sam and Willow. They barely knew each other and Sam was ready to throw his life away to go fight with this woman.

"You can't you know" Josh stated leaning forward on his desk.

"Can't what?"

"Save her."

"What?"

"You can't save her. She's not one of your…projects, Sam."

"Project" he questioned his brow raised in disbelief. "None of my friends are or have they ever been projects Josh."

"Look, it wasn't the right word but you know full well know what I meant."

"I'm not looking to save her Josh."

"Yes, you are. You want to save her just like everyone else in your life. You tried to save me when I was dying, you tried to save Laurie from her job and the press, you tried to save your parents' marriage, you tried to save your own and your ex-wife. You can't save anyone, Sam. What is it about her anyway? You've known her what? A week…not even."

"I'm not trying to save anyone Josh and I know how long it's been" Sam sighed leaning back into the plush couch. "I can't explain it, there is just something there beyond the…the…magical. I know how stupid that sounds. How can I explain something I don't even believe in?"

"Let's forget the magic then; what is it about her?"

"Well for one, have you seen her?"

"Ok, I'll give you that she is an attractive woman but only if you swear to never tell my wife…my very pregnant wife. But you act as though it's much more than just physical attraction and yet you hardly know this girl."

"Not all of us take years to admit there is something there Josh, I'm not you."

"Point taken and might I add that the sarcasm was also acknowledged."

"When I was outside, that first night and I touched her, it was instant...it was as if this is what I have waited for, what was going to make my life meaningful. And not in a shaping the world kind of way, not in the way of work and the good we do here but _my life_." Sam searched Josh's' face to see if his friend understood. "You know that I have been out of it for a while now…ever since the divorce, I've been off my game; both with work and with my life. I was actually contemplating returning to the real world and leaving politics again. Things here have become so…hard…so damaging to myself and to my ideals that I was at my breaking point. When I laid hands on that girl, all of those feelings disappeared. Instantly," Sam snapped his fingers, "I knew that she was what I needed, what I wanted to make my life whole again. To give it meaning again…to give me meaning."

"Sounds like she has saved you" Josh whispered.

"Maybe" he replied, sighing heavily. "Maybe we are saving each other."

* * *

><p>"We will be landing in twenty" Samantha Finn stated as she locked her seatbelt in place. "Riley, are you sure these guys are up to it? They look so defeated and Willow appears half dead. It's all still to fresh; their loss."<p>

"They be fine; they have to be" Riley replied, his gaze traveling over the civilians on the cargo plane. Spike sat with his hands and jaw clenched, his grief hidden behind his tightly contained rage. Xander appeared white and withdrawn even as he held one of Willow's hand, the other laying on Faith's knee completely unnoticed. Unshed tears glistened in Faith eyes as she stared ahead, her face a mask that showed no emotion. Willow, as pale as Xander, sat in a trance state as she tried to rid herself of the residual effects of the dark magic. All were in a state of shock, privately knowing they couldn't break down until they saw the end of the mission. They had to destroy Dana and the only fumes they were running on came from their grief.

Riley took Samantha's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly before he activated his com to speak to his troops.

* * *

><p>"I come bearing gifts, gifts of food and drink" Donna announced as she barged into Josh's office, her hands full of food from the mess. "I know that both of you haven't eaten since this morning and I will not let my men go hungry."<p>

Josh rose to greet his wife and Sam smiled as he too came to his feet. He helped Donna unload the sandwiches and drinks before joining them both at the side table. He begrudging ate his sandwich knowing that Donna would badger him if he plead having no appetite. He watched the subtle glances between his two best friends, the soft touches of the arm or the knee. The looks that passed between them as Donna tried to keep their minds occupied while they waited anxiously to learn the outcome of the mission. He noticed how Josh's eyes brightened as he subconsciously placed a hand on Donna's growing belly. The excitement and joy were palpable to him and he finally found his words.

"You asked me earlier what it was about Willow that drew me to her" he stated, drawing their attention. "It's the same thing as what drew you to Donna. The gut reaction at the sight of her, the flutter in the chest when she says your name, the brightness of your smile when you touch your child; it's all that, that is what I feel when I'm with Willow. I can't explain the sudden reactions, I don't want too. All I know is that I feel the same way about Willow as you do about Donna."

"You love her" Josh simply stated.

"Of course he does" Donna replied as she sat back in her chair. "And it didn't take him five years to figure it out."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how she black magiced Will" Xander stated as they prepared to start the finding spell. "How could she get control of her like that and funnel dark magic through her? What if she does it again while we are fighting?"<p>

"Not to worry Whelp, we will keep her too busy to try. Mind you, if I get my hands on her, I'm going to tear her apart" Spike seethed as he buckled a sword holster on his hip. "When I get the chance, that bitch is mine."

"Forget it, Spike. This is going to be slayer against slayer" Faith replied as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Hang on a minute" Xander hissed under his breath. He spared a quick glance to Willow, Riley and his soldiers before turning his attention back to his friends. "We can't go all gang busters up in there. This is Dana's turf and she has already taken out three of us. Plus we have Riley and his commandos to worry about so let's stop with the ping-pong game of who is going to get the girl. We have to let the coven put the protection spells in place and we have to protect Willow, giving her time to get into Dana's head. That is how we are going to win. That is how we are going to avenge Buffy, Giles and Robin."

"Listen to me and listen good" Faith whispered, her chocolate eyes hard with hatred. "If I get the chance I'm going to take it and I'm not going to apologize for taking the bitch down."

"So that is how it is going to be once again, Faith? Have you learned nothing after all of these years? Are you just going to let your blind hatred ruin the one good shot we have to end this all?" Faith turned to face Willow as Willow neared the trio. "Do you really want to join Robin that bad? Because that is what you will be doing if you try to take Dana on your own. You will die. You will die and so will your child. Robin's child. The only bit of him you have left. Are you really willing to risk all of that, to risk him for your own revenge?"

"Him" she questioned quietly.

"Yes, Faith. Him. You are carrying a boy. What you have feared all this time, why you didn't tell Robin about the baby; you don't have to worry anymore. The baby is not a slayer."

"A boy?"

"Yes, a boy. A very strong and healthy boy."

"How? How do you know?"

"The coven showed me" Willow answered a smile gracing her face. "During the protection spell, one of them, a seer, felt the presence of a boy child. You are going to have a boy. But only if you allow all of us to work with you, as a team...as a family."

Faith quickly nodded her head and turned away from the group as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Do I have to give you the same speech" Willow asked as she turned to Spike.

"I'm not knocked up, Red" he replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"No but I need you to protect her and Xander. The coven can only do so much and I'm going to be busy with Dana. I'm still shakey from her last attack and with out..."

"Without what" Spike questioned when Willow stopped.

"Sam, without Sam she doesn't feel as strong" Xander answered.


End file.
